unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Super Show
is giving me a rash.]] The Super Mario Super ShowAttack of the Neat Freaks:'' ''Mario and Luigi are 2 great characters season 1 #'Mario and the Beanstalk': Mario hits his head really hard, so he thinks he is climbing a beanstalk to meet a giant. #'Lotsa Spaghetti': Mario first gets addicted to Spaghetti. This episode kicks off the pasta jokes that last for the rest of the show. Featuring Michael Jackson. #'Attack of the 50 Foot Meatball': As a consequence of the last episode, Mario decides to make a huge meatball. It then destroys everything, ending civilization as we know it. Featuring Superman and Batman. #'All Toad's Base Are Belong To Us': Toad accidentally awakens Catz, who then eats people's souls because he is possessed by The Devil. Featuring George W. Bush and Sarah Palin. #'Hillbilly Revenge': Two hillbillies pretend they know Mario and Luigi so they can get free food. SPOILER: Peach kills them. Featuring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. #'King Koopa wants Tacos': King Koopa decides he wants tacos. He steals them from Toad. Featuring Shao Kahn and Hollywood. #'kjoinaeijnaluhvcaeujn': A result of the maker of this episode falling asleep on the keyboard. All of the plot and dialogue are composed of Babbleish. Featuring Boxman and Bill O'Reilly #'Magical Rainbow Ponies Eat Toad': A bunch of magical rainbow ponies come from Hell to eat Toad. Mario saves him, albeit reluctantly. Featuring Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. #'Mario Drinks One Too Many Beers': After getting drunk, Mario and Peach get into a fist fight. Peach wins and Mario is given a life sentence in prison. He is later released on the claim of mustache power. Featuring Homer Simpson and Bob Ross. #'Luigi Needs Medical Attention': After forgetting his parachute when going skydiving, Toad must figure out how to drive a car to the hospital despite the fact the he's too short, doesn't have functioning hands, and his head is so big that it is constantly pressing the horn. Featuring Billy Mays and Heron. #'Nemo Wants Blood': While swimming in the ocean, Luigi scrapes his leg against a sharp rock. Smelling blood, Nemo decides humans are food, not friends. Featuring Dr. Rabbit and Squilliam Fancyson. #'A Super Mario Super Christmas Special': Despite being Jewish, Mario and Luigi decide to throw a Christmas party. The only problem is that Toad spiked the punch and now Everybody is going on a murderous rampage. Featuring Santa Claus and Rick Astley. #'Mario Liekz Mudkipz': Mario is hypnotized a an old wizard, and now he liekz mudkipz. Featuring Gandalf the White and Willy Wonka. #'Avengers Assemble': Mario and Luigi want to form a super alliance, so they call Iron Man, Captain America and Hulk to see if they want to join. This results in a huge battle in New York City due to copyright infringement. Featuring Thor and Spider-Man. #'Mario Takes Drugs': In an episode to teach children to avoid drugs, they show Mario having the time of his life while on drugs. The scene where it ruined his life was cut due to time constraints. All viewers promptly went to go try drugs. Featuring Snoop Lion and Dr. Batman. #'Mario and Luigi Play Golf': The whole episode is about Mario and Luigi playing golf. Featuring Bill Clinton and Dr. Who. #'Who Shot Mr. Mario? Part 1': Mario has been found dead. Now they must figure out who shot him. Featuring Stupid Snake, Bill Gates and Maggie Simpson. Season 2 #'Who Shot Mr. Mario? Part 2': After ruling out everyone else, Luigi is declared guilty of killing Mario and Luigi is shot. Mario then gets up telling them it was a joke. He laughs when he sees Luigi died because of his joke. Featuring 3, Mister Kooperton and Twinkie the Kid. #'Luigi's Revenge': Luigi, having previously been shot due to a practical joke by Mario, returns from the dead and haunts people. Featuring Dark Sonic, Indiana Jones and Dark Ducky. #'Mario vs. The Koopa King': Mario is tricked into a wrestling match against the Koopa King. Since Mario is actually Captain Lou Albano, he beats the crap out of the Koopa King. Featuring Creepy Mask Man, Dora the Explorer and M. Bison. #'Mario Pokes Cheese': Mario finds a block of cheese. He then pokes it for three hours! Featuring Maka, Red Joe and Gorthan, Destroyer of Light. #'Luigi Gets Potty Trained': After all these years, they finally decide to potty train Luigi. Mayhem ensues. Featuring Cyrax, D and one of the Wise Ones. #'Toad's Dinner': Mario tells everyone about his new idea: "Toad's Dinner". They think he means the dinner that belongs to Toad, but he actually means "Toad is Dinner". Unfortunately, the police stop Mario before he can finally kill Toad. Featuring Sonic, Super Sonic, and Hyper Sonic. #'Pineapple of Doom': Mario tries to kill Luigi by knocking him out and throwing him in the ocean. This is where Luigi finds a magical pineapple at the bottom of the sea. Believing it to be the home of one of The Four Sponges of the Apocalypse, Luigi warns everybody about their impending doom. Featuring Δ, Mr. Brown and Troll. #'Peach's Birthday': It's Peach's birthday, but Mario forgets. He is locked in the dungeon for 38927494719 years. He breaks out and gets Peach a birthday card from Wal-Mart. Featuring Dipsy, Po, Zing Zing Zingbah and the Tubby Monster. #'Pasta Power': Mario and Friends learn about the legendary Spaghetti Sword. They begin a seven year quest to find it, only to realize they forgot to lock the door. They return and then decide they are too lazy to find the sword. Featuring Mr. Cold, WaPoDipLaWinky, Ronald McGiygas and Rigby. #'Nothing Happens': The entire episode is a blank screen. Featuring Nobody, Super Smash Bros. Narrator, Invisible Cat and High-five Ghost. Trivia *Even though this show invented world hunger, at least we got a cool dance out of it. *Mario is played by none other than Captain Lou Albano, famous wrestler and girly girl. *This show started the spinoff Super Zelda Super Show, a show that is arguably just as bad. *The makers of this show are so afraid of Bowser that they had to hire Fake Bowser to replace him. Then they call him King Koopa because "Fake Bowser" doesn't have the same ring to it. *This show sucks. Category:TV Shows